Frozen 2, The Snow Prince
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Summer has been reatored to Arendelle, but the cost of the eternal winter was the peoples trust. Jack and Elsa have been banished from the kingdom, now under the deceatful rule of Prince Hans. The two friends are then called by the Guardians, to face a long forgotten prince, bent on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author note- Just a heads up for people who don't know. I was having trouble with making a sequel before, so I decided to change the ending to where Hans have turned Arrendelle against Jack and Elsa. I apologizes for those who don't like the idea, but I wanted to give it a shot. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.)**

**Frozen 2, the snow prince**

**Chapter 1**

The eternal winter was lifted from Arrendelle. While the cold relieved from the_ people, their fear was still present to the snow queen and her loyal knight. The kingdom had now turned away from Jack and Elsa, believing the perfidious words of Prince Hans and the Duke of Wesselton. Jack and Elsa, now outcasts and accused of their powers set off to the ice castle that stands atop the north mountain._

_The two friends walk back to the forest into the mountains. North, Phil, Al, Marshmallow and Olaf walk the same path as them. Elsa stopped and looked back toward the people who once called her queen. They all turned away and walked back into the town along with Hans and the guardsmen._

_The people all knew what she was capable of, bringing an eternal winter down upon Arrendelle and even turning Jack into a monster as they saw it. They were not willing to have her lose her powers again or turn one of them have them be cursed like the young, white haired man who followed the queen. Yet only one person still remained to watch the Elsa and Jack leave Arrendelle._

_Jacks mother stood there, looking at her in great sorrow. To see Elsa and her beloved son cast away from Arendelle. The lies told over all of the kingdome were of no belief of hers, nor did she have care about what they spoke of. She knew Elsa would never be the cause of anything like this, neither would her son for that matter. Elsa narrowed her blue eyes, putting the blame of her loss on herself for the faults she had made. It was her that placed a undesired curse over Jack. Now her friend was doomed to a fate of exile, never to be with his now lone mother._

_The young white haired Jack took no further steps as he turned his head and set his eyes upon Elsa. His dear friend was gazing back to their all so beloved home. Jack came toward her and stood at the snow queen's side. He saw her staring toward his mother, so much guilt and contempt was the look upon her. For her pain and her agony was all known to Jack._

_"Elsa?" asked Jack as he set his hand on her shoulder._

_The snow queen spun her head left to be given a sight of her friend. Her eyes were full of her torturing pain. To see her in such a way, Jack felt so broken inside. For not even his heart turning to ice was of any pain worse as such. Never could he bear to set his eyes on a sight of his beloved friend in this manner. To be hurt and be of guilt for the mistake she had made._

_"Come on." He said._

_Elsa took another sight of Jack's mother. She was one of the only people who saw her in a different way than anyone else in Arrendelle. She narrowed her eyes, feeling so much guilt and remorse. She was the reason this all happened, losing control of her powers and now Jack was cast out along with her. It was hard to think that Jack's beloved mother would still look at her as a friend with all that she had done._

_Jack put his other arm around her and turned Elsa around. The young man took one final look at his mother. The women looked back; tears were beginning to leak from her beautiful brown eyes. She loved her son more than anything in the world; it pained her to see him be forced away. Jack took a brief sigh and looked away. Jack and Elsa continued on the path, as Jack's mother watched them walk up into the forest._

_"Goodbye Jack." She said in a whispering tone, trying to hold back the pain inside._

_The two banished friends walked down the path through the now snowless forest of pine trees. Ahead of them was North, Olaf, Marshmallow, Phil and Al. North was tending to the reindeer in front of the sleigh, he then looked to Jack and Elsa. The big white bearded man came up to the two._

_"I am sorry, Elsa." he said, setting his hand on her shoulder._

_"I know how hard this must be for you."_

_Elsa sighed and frowned._

_"Thank you." she said, appreciating his support to her._

_North nodded his head. He then turned looked to Jack._

_"Where will you both go now?" he asked curiously._

_Jack and Elsa looked straight to one another. Home was no longer a name for Arrendelle. It was apparent that their only place to be was the ice castle that stood atop the mountain to the north. It was still where there was shelter for them and where they can live from the essence of the mundane world. _

_"We're going back to the North Mountain."_

"_The North Mountain?" Asked North knowing that it was a choice of risk to make. Hans knows where it is. It was but with no doubt he would have no thought to keep his word. _

_"The castle there is still in good shape." said Jack._

_"We can stay there."_

_"But what about Hans?" said North._

_"He knows where it is and he will still try and come after you both."_

_Jack knew he was right, he couldn't predict whether Hans would stay away from them. He couldn't trust him, not after before. Jack and Hans had a great friendship and trust in one another, but it crumbled at the moment of Hans's betrayal. The prince traded it all for rule over Arrendelle and attempted to kill him and Elsa. He was determined before to rid Arrendelle of the queen as well as him. Though even with the two kingdoms siding with the prince, Jack was not afraid. He wasn't going to let him anywhere near him or Elsa._

_"If he comes for us, he won't be walking away again." said Jack sternly._

_"He`s already got what he wanted."_

_North was still concerned with this risk. He cared a great deal for Jack and Elsa as he did for every child out there. He couldn't for a second just think of what would happen do them in case Hans came for them, though this was their choice. The ice castle was but the only place for them to go, in the case of staying close to their true home._

_"Right, come now." he said just before he turned and climbed into the sleigh._

_Elsa and Jack were about to follow, when they heard a growl from Marshmallow._

_"I am sorry my friend." said North to the ice giant._

_"There's not enough room for you."_

_Marshmallow grunted feeling so disappointed. He turned and began to walk back to the North Mountain._

_"See you up _there_ Marshmallow." said Olaf as he waved to his big yet younger brother._

_He turned to board the sleigh, only to be stopped by Elsa._

_"Olaf, I think you should go with him." she said._

_"He could use some company."_

_"Oh, okay." said the small snowman._

_Olaf turned around and followed after the giant man of snow and ice._

_"See you guys up there." He said as he turned and waved to them. The snow queen and Knight waved back to him. After he was out of sight, Elsa then turned and climbed into the sleigh_

_Jack came after._

_"Hold on." said North looking back at them._

_North then looked ahead. He then wiped the strap down, making the reindeer charge ahead. The sleigh was pulled along down the path till the rain deer leaped up and flew up in the air._

_The day turned to evening, North's sleigh was gliding high above in the sky. The ground beneath the sleigh turned to snow and the summer breeze was reduced to the cold winds of winter._

_Jack then looked back at Elsa who was sitting at the back of the sleigh. She still was looking saddened and torn about what happened. Jack frowned and sighed._

_"Do you think I did the right thing?" asked Jack as he looked to North. He felt so troubled about the choice he made, turning away and leaving Arrendelle. Was it the right for him and Elsa to do so? The traitorous prince and many citizens of Arrendelle thought it was, but was it really?_

_"I'm afraid I don't know, Jack." said North, looking to him._

_"There wasn't much choice to be made."_

_"So that's it?" asked Jack in disbelief._

_"We're just going to let Hans have Arrendelle?"_

_"There's nothing we can do Jack." said North knowing that all of Arrendelle and Southern Isles were all on his side. Fighting would only make things worse than what they already were._

_"Fighting them will just complicate things more."_

_"But that's our home!" Jack said._

_"I can't just let Hans take it away from her."_

_"But you also can't let anything happen to yourself or Elsa." said North._

_"She needs you to be here, Jack."_

_Jack sighed and turned away. He felt enraged to see Hans taking over as the ruler of Arredelle, but North was right. There was nothing in his power that he could change about all this. Jack turned toward Elsa. It was far too dangerous to face Hans. It would only make the people become even more afraid then they are now. The only thing that he could do was be there for his friend._

_After some time passing by, they had finally reached the north mountain. Up ahead was the castle of ice, standing at the top of the snow covered mountain top. The sleigh flew toward the castle beginning to descend the closer they came. They them came down onto the snow covered surface below._

_"Wow." said North, pulling on the leather strap._

_The reindeer began slowing down and finally stopped in their tracks._

_"There we go." Said North as he set down the leather strap._

_Jack climbed out of the sleigh. He gazed up at the castle of solid ice. It wasn't going to be a warm place to live like the castle of Arrendelle. There were still smashed ice pieces above on the balcony, but nothing that could be fixed._

_Jack turned back to Elsa and held her climb out of the sleigh._

_"Home sweet home," He said as the two then looked back to the castle._

_Elsa gave a brief sigh and narrowed her eyes. She still felt so tormented inside. She had now reduced Jack to live in a castle of ice. She looked back up at it, she could still see the damage after the fight with the guards, though it was nothing that couldn't be fixed._

_"Come on, let's head up to the balcony." said Jack as he brought Elsa close to her._

_"Jack, what are you doing?" asked the snow queen._

_"Just hang on, ok?" said Jack._

_Jack then leapt into the air and flew up to the balcony._

_"Jack!" Elsa gasped and held Jack tight._

_It was a terrifying sight, being so far off the ground. The thought of falling filled her mind. The two flew up, but later lowered down and came on the icy surface of the balcony. Jack turned to Elsa, who felt so frightened after what had happened._

_"Hey, hey." he said, as Elsa looked up to him._

_"Are you alright?"_

_After her fear dialed down she looked back in disbelief. She couldn't fathom this in her head. They had just flown up on the balcony._

_"How..." she said, just before she looked back to him._

_"How did you do that?"_

_"I don't know." answered Jack, being as clueless as her about his ability of flying._

_"I just can."_

_Elsa felt both amazed and shocked at the same time. The fact Jack could fly, it was so outstanding and yet frightening at the same time. Though it wasn't anything she would want to do again._

_Jack then looked left and saw a great view of the mountains and beyond. He turned, looking so astonished. The might hills of rock, covered with snow and a clear sky above._

_"Wow." he said in a whispering tone._

_"I got to hand it to you Elsa. You're quiet something with your powers."_

_Elsa smiled, feeling some encouragement in her. She was happy that her powers had done something good. But that soon changed to the sadness and guilt. She frowned and turned and walked into the castle. Jack looked back and saw her walking away into the throne room. He turned around, facing to her._

_"Elsa?" he said._

_The snow queen stopped, she shut her eyes and turned her head left. Still she fathomed what she had done. It felt like a storm that would never fade away. She had nearly endangered her kingdom and worse, she endangered Jack. She knew this whole thing was her fault. Now her kingdom was against her and Jack was banished with her._

_Jack came up to Elsa. He set his hand on her shoulder as she turned away from him._

_"Elsa what's wrong?" he asked curious._

_She was silent, without any strength to talk._

_"Elsa please." said Jack._

_"Talk to me."_

_The snow queen looked to him with her sadden eyes and spoke up._

_"Jack... I'm sorry." she said._

_"I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have..."_

_"Hey, hey." said Jack as he turned her around to face her._

_"It's okay."_

_"No, it's not okay, Jack." said Elsa._

_"I did this to us. I let my powers get out of control and I almost lost you."_

_Tears began to form from her eyes. The pain began growing stronger and stronger._

_"It's not your fault." said Jack, knowing Elsa was nothing like a monster._

_"How can you say that?" asked Elsa, on the verge of crying._

_"After what I did to you..."_

_One single tear emerged from her right eye and ran down her cheek. She felt so desolated with all the mistakes she had made. All the things she had done, she hurt Jack, and she hurt her people. How could he be so forgiving with what she did? Giving him her curse, nearly freezing him for all time and now because of her, he was now separated from his mother._

_"I'm a monster." She said as she narrowed her head. _

_Hearing her say that very word left Jack feeling stung with pain too excruciating to feel. He shook her head as he tried to phantom what was the word that Elsa had described herself as. Everything she had done and the fear that was brought upon had convinced her of the false truth. He never wanted for Elsa to think of herself in that way. Everything that was her doing wasn't anything for Jack to blame her for. All of what happened still could not push away the love he had for his close friend._

_As Elsa began to sob, she felt Jacks arms wrap around her and hold her close. The young, white haired man held his long beloved friend tight. She laid her head against his chest as her tears continued to roll down from her eyes._

_"Don't ever say that again." He said as he brushed his fingers through her hair._

_"You're not a monster." _

_Elsa continued to lie in his embrace. He tears ran from her shield eyes, wetting her checks as she gripped a hand full his white shirt._

_"Nothing that happened then matters anymore." said Jack._

_Jack then departed from Elsa. His hands lay on her shoulders. Elsa gazed up at him, she looked back at her._

_"You're my best friend, Elsa." He said._

_"I'm always going to be here by your side. Nothing's ever going to change that."_

_The snow queen began to show a smile. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Jack wrapped her arms around her and held the snow queen close. The storm inside of her began to fade away and reveal clear opening of warmth and love. Jack was but the only friend she ever had. She loved him more than anything in the world. Through all the hard times, their friendship, the love they had for one another, it was something that could never be broken._

(**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter to this story. I am open to requests from anyone. I could use some ideas for this story. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Elsa lay against Jack chest as he held her close to him. His left arm was wrapped over his back, his hand laid on the back of her head, stroking her ice blond, French braided hair. The young women blue eyes shut tight as tears emerged from the bottom edges of her eyes and strolled down her cheeks. The drops then fell and landed on Jacks white shirt._

_Jack then departed from Elsa and saw his beloved friend, crying. A small river of tears was leaking down from her eyes. Jack whipped away her tears from her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were then revealed like a flower blooming in the early spring._

_"Jack." she said, trying to hold back her tears._

_"I'm scared."_

_The tragedy that had happened could never leave the mind of the snow queen. The once home of her and Jack was now forever looked upon them with a blind eye._

_"I know." Jack said feeling the same way._

_"But it's okay now."_

_Jack smiled back down to her. He then said to her within a whispering tone._

_"I'm never leaving you."_

_From those words she could feel her own shattered heart mended. The greatest fear to come from Elsa was losing the one and only friend she ever had. Jack held a close place in her heart. All the times they had together, playing at pond. Times she felt she could never live without._

_Every feeling of sadness, every thought of regret was but now the warmth of love. Jack then took Elsa's hand as she gripped onto his_

_"We're in this together." said Jack._

_Jack and Elsa held each other's hands tight. Though now lost they were not alone. All the walls and doors that stood between them were now but a thing of the past, their friendship and their passion for the other. They needed one another and they will stand their strongest in their darkest time._

_Jack then turned and they began walking away. He then came to a stop, looking down at the shattered ice pieces below. Jack then gazed up at the ceiling above, mainly to place where the ice chandelier had fallen. He knew Elsa could build a castle of ice. To know he has the same powers as her, he was curious to know whether he could do the same._

_"Hey, wait." he said turning around to her, smiling._

_Jack gazed back up at the ceiling and then flung his staff up and a jolt of his enchanted magic up to the top of the ceiling. His magic hit the very top and his ice began to emerge into a new chandelier. Jack and Elsa stared up to his great creation above so surprised._

_"Wow." he said as he lowered his staff down, setting the bottom tip on the solid ice floor. Elsa looked down to Jack. It wasn't just having a new chandelier being made that really amazed her, but to have someone with the same powers as her. With all the passing years in her room, locked away to hide her powers, she fletches "But we'll make it better."_

_"Yeah." agreed Elsa._

_A short while later Elsa and Jack were walking down the steps to the foyer, where North, Marshmallow, Olaf, Phil and Al were cleaning the spears left behind by the attack from Arrendelle guardsmen. Most of them laid on the floor after Marshmallow brushed them off in the aftermath of the attack. Olaf carried a few spears in his thin stick arms, Marshmallow picked up a few spears whose tips dug into the floor. He picked up the spear with tip of his thumb and finger pulled them out of the solid floor. He then set them in the palm of his right hand._

_Elsa and Jack walked up to the edge of the balcony._

_"Well...?" He asked curiously about how she felt about living here._

_Elsa gazed for a moment. She had made this place to stay far from Arrendelle. Now that they were both staying here, she wanted it all to be in the perfect._

_"I think we can do this."_

_"You do?" Jack asked curiously._

_"Yeah." said Elsa._

_"But do you think that..."_

_Jack knew what she was referring to._

_"I don't know." he said turning to look below._

_Jack couldn't help but feel so betrayed and anguished over what had happened. Hans was only there to seek his own desire to rule over Arrendelle. Hearing from his own words that he would kill Elsa makes him cringe inside._

_Jack shut his eyes and turned his head a bit trying to relief himself of believing he trusted him._

_North grabbed onto a thin wooden pole of a spear and pulled it out from the floor. The white bearded man then looked up and saw Jack and Elsa standing above on the balcony._

_He was still so concerned for them both. The fear of Hans's retaliation continued to come up within his thoughts. He couldn't bear to see them hurt._

_North walked toward the many stares and began climbing up the many ice solid steps._

_"Jack?" He said as he came up to him and Elsa._

_Jack and Elsa turned to look at him._

_"About what?" Jack asked._

_Is this the choice for you both?"_

_Jack looked back to Elsa. They both were aware of the danger Hans presented, but with that they didn't want to leave the place they called home._

_"It's the only choice for us." Jack answered_

_"You know Hans may come again."_

_Jack was silent for a short time. He couldn't bear to think of the traitorous prince. Jack shut his eyes and turned his head a bit trying to relief himself of believing he trusted him._

_"It doesn't matter." Jack said._

_"But Jack you must consider the danger." North insisted._

_"We're not leaving here, North." said Jack, having no intention of changing his mind._

_"Besides Hans is already the king now. We're not his concern anymore."_

_North gave a sigh, knowing that they may be making the wrong choice. But then again, it wasn't his place to question. Arrendelle was their home, but it was the choice of risk._

_"I understand." he said._

_"Thank you, North." said Elsa, appreciating his respect for their decision._

_North nodded his head to the two friends. He cared allot for both Jack and Elsa. He saw the bondage that held them together, a power unlike any other. Even in their darkest time like this, their friendship remained strong. Though even now, he was still concerned with the choice they made. He understood they wanted to stay where they have always known to be home._

_But deep inside, the fact still stood that Hans would still be after them. There wasn't any prediction of his choice. He had already shown his true intentions to Jack by betraying their trust for one another. There wasn't any guarantee he would_ _keep his word this time._

From the North Mountain, our story shifts back to the kingdom of Arrendelle. The streets were filled with the many citizens. Men and women were walking up and down the streets; some were shopping at stands or in merchant's shops. There were Children playing, chasing one another through the pathways of the village. The summer could not have been more welcomed than this very time. After a few days of suffering what could have been a winter without end, the people rejoiced to be relieved from the freezing curse of the snow queen and her considered King.

To within the castle of this proud country, does the new ruler of Arrendelle sit behind a desk within one of the rooms? He is equated with the Duke of Weselton and the dignitaries of other neighboring countries.

"This is such a mistake." The Duke said, against the choice of letting Elsa and Jack be free.

"Letting those two sorcerers free has put us all at risk."

"Jack and Elsa will not be so foolish as to return to Arrendelle." Hans said.

"Your majesty?" One of them asked.

"Can we be certain that is true?"

"I cannot guarantee it." said Hans as he rose up off his seat.

"But Jack will do anything to protect the queen. That is but the only thing that will keep him in line."

"I doubt that predictions will serve as they sound." said the Duke.

"Has it not occurred to you that they could be planning to take revenge over all of us?"

The other administers were all taking that to mind. With the witness of their powers with the eternal winter and their banishment, it would be wise to consider the possibilities.

"Your majesty," one of the administers said with concern.

"Please consider the danger. Arrendelle has put its faith in you for protection."

Hans sat back down behind the desk. He knew Jack and Elsa were both threats to his ruling over Arrendelle. While he may have agreed to spare them, how long would this so-called agreement of their last? if anything were to fall out of place, then it would mean he will be overthrown from powers.

"I have every intention of protecting Arredelle from treason." Hans stated sternly.

"If the queen and Jack dare to return to Arrendelle, I will not hesitate to protect it from their treason. But for right now, we must focus on Arrendelle. You are all dismissed."

The dignitaries nodded before they turned and walked out the door way.

"This is not over, your highness." said the Duke just before he walked out the door.

After they had left, Hans stood up from the desk and turned to the tall and wide window behind him. From the other side showed all of Arrendelle and the mountains that stood behind. the thought of Jack and Elsa was what draws in a ping of fear in his mind. His one opportunity of power was caught at the right moment, but it stood like a brittle structure. With one wrong move it would collapse to pieces.

Jack was the most likely to cease his rule over Arrendelle. His care toward Elsa may serve to the downfall of Hans. This was an occurrence that must not occur. Far back to the North mountain. On the balcony of the ice palace and sitting over the ice solid railings, Jack sat on the middle of the edge. His left leg sat up on the railing while the other was flat on the ice balcony. The young white haired man gazed out upon the forest of snow covered mountains. There was not one sound to heard, only the chilling wind as it sore through the air. He could feel the cold winds brush him from behind, his white hair brushed like a wide field of fresh tall-standing grass.

Deep inside, his thoughts and feelings were all consumed with the betrayal of Hans and to be forever apart from his own mother. He cringed, gripping tight on his thin wooden staff. His anger grew over thinking of the thirteenth prince of the southern isles. The trust he had gave him and the fellowship they once had, all traded to rule over Arrendelle. Jack narrowed his head, gripping his eyes shut.

Hans had destroyed his family and taken most from him. All that remains now is protecting Elsa from the world that he was banished from. Inside from the balcony, Elsa stood, gazing out the open doorway over to Jack. She could see the pain in his eyes. A part of blamed herself for his misery. But she couldn't let herself be consumed by this tragedy they had both suffered. Elsa looked up to her friend.

Just then, Olaf entered into the throne room.

"Hi Elsa." He said, padding up to the snow queens side.

The small snow man then looked and saw Jack sitting out on the balcony.

"Hi Jack!" He said just as he walked toward the doorway.

Elsa then reached down to the snowman's wooden hand. The snow man stopped and looked back to Elsa.

"No Olaf." said the snow queen as she came down on her knees.

"Jack needs some space."

"Oh, ok." he said.

Olaf looked to Jack. He looked so upset.

"Is he..?"

Elsa sighed and narrowed her eyes. Olaf frowned, knowing it was true.

"Jack lost everything." said Elsa remembering back in Arrendelle, seeing his mother. How torn and heart-broken she was to see her only child be forced away.

"But He still has you." Olaf said looking Elsa.

The snow queen turned to Olaf.

"Jack still cares about you. I mean, remember the time you had back at the pond. and how he went all that way to try and find you?"

Elsa looked away, thinking about Olafs words. Through these dark times he had done so much for her, protected her and stood at her side when no one would. He was always there for her. It was her now that needed to help him. Elsa then thought of an idea. The fun times they had when they were young, skating over the frozen pond.

Elsa smiled gazing up to Jack. Getting on her feet, Elsa twirled her hand, forming a little snow flake. The snow queen the tossed it into the air and watched as small speck of frost glided toward Jack, sifting and twirling. The snowflake drifted till it came in front of Jack. The young white haired man raised his head up, opening his eyes to be met with the sight of the snowflake.

The small frost drifted upward. Jack reached his hand up and touched it with the side of his finger. The snowflake then floated off the balcony and toward the stone mountains that stood before the castle. Jack turned and gazed out, watching as it flouted away and vanish in the far distance. Later he then turned to the doorway and saw Elsa, standing at there, smiling at him. Just chuckled, seeing that he used one of his own tricks.

"Nice one, El." said Jack as he turned around to her.

Elsa smiled proudly, knowing she must have done it well.

"Thanks." She said blushing a bit.

Jack stood up off the railing and came up to Elsa.

"Jack," said Elsa.

"It's nothing, Elsa." he said, thinking she would ask him if he still thought of Hans.

Jack slowly shifted his head around to the side. Elsa placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head around to face her. Jack glance and his eyes were met by her beauty. The snow queen gave a smile, her blue eyes glistening like the shine of diamonds. Her soft and smooth hand slowly fell down his cheek; she reached down and took hold of his hand.

"That's not what I wanted to ask you." she said.

"Oh..." said Jack, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"It's alright, Jack." Elsa reassured.

"What I was going say was... do you want to build a snowman?"

Jack gazed back up at her, his attention captured from the few single spoken words. For so long he was left without hearing or saying them himself. They were the very words that had brought joy and fun to both their lives, the heart to their friendship.

"Yes." He said, a grin of happiness appeared on his face.

"I want to build a snow man."

(**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This one was a hard one to make. I like to say that I'm not going to do this story for a while cause I don't have any insperation and I want to wait till I hav a clear idea of what I want todo. So if anyone has any ideas or requests feel free to share, and as always please comment and review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

From the North Mountain, our story shifts back to the kingdom of Arrendelle. The streets were filled with the many citizens. Men and women were walking up and down the streets, some were shopping at stands or in merchants shops. Children playing, chasing one another through the pathways of the village. The summer could not have been more welcomed than this very time. After a few days of suffering what could have been a winter without end, the people rejoiced as the to be relieved from the freezing curse of the snow queen and her considered King.

To within the castle of this proud country, does the new ruler of Arrendelle sits behind a desk within one of the rooms. He is equated with the Duke of Weselton and the dignitaries of other neighboring countries.

"This is such a mistake." The Duke said, against the choice of letting Elsa and Jack be free.

"Letting those two sorcerers free has put us all at risk."

"Jack and Elsa will not be so foolish as to return to Arrendelle." Hans said.

"Your majesty?" One of them asked.

"Can we be certain that is true."

"I cannot guarantee it." said Hans as he rose up off his seat.

"But Jack will do anything to protect the queen. That is but the only thing that will keep him in line."

"I doubt that predictions will serve as they sound." said the Duke.

"Has it not occurred to you that they could be planning to take revenge over all of us."

The other administers were all taking that to mind. With the witness of their powers with the eternal winter and their banishment, it would be wise to consider the possibilities.

"Your majesty," one of the administers said with concern.

"Please consider the danger. Arrendelle has put it's faith in you for protection."

Hans sat back down behind the desk. He knew Jack and Elsa were both threats to his ruling over Arrendelle. While he may have agreed to spare them, how long would this so-called agreement of their last? if anything were to fall out of place, then it would mean he will be overthrown from powers.

"I have every intention of protecting Arredelle from treason." Hans stated sternly.

"If the queen and Jack dare to return to Arrendelle, I will not hesitate to protect it from their treason. But for right now, we must focus on Arrendelle. You are all dismissed."

The dignitaries nodded before they turned and walked out the door way.

"This is not over, your highness." said the Duke just before he walked out the door.

After they had left, Hans stood up from the desk and turned to the tall and wide window behind him. From the other side showed all of Arrendelle and the mountains that stood behind. the thought of Jack and Elsa was what draws in a ping of fear in his mind. His one opportunity of power was caught at the right moment, but it stood like a brittle structure. With one wrong move it would collapse to pieces.

Jack was the most likely to cease his rule over Arrendelle. His care toward Elsa may serve to the downfall of Hans. This was an occurrence that must not occur. Far back to the North mountain. On the balcony of the ice palace and siting over the ice solid railings, Jack sat on the middle of the edge. His left leg sat up on the railing while the other was flat on the ice balcony. The young white haired man gazed out upon the forest of snow covered mountains. There was not one sound to heard, only the chilling wind as it sore through the air. He could feel the cold winds brush him from behind, his white hair brushed like a wide field of fresh tall-standing grass.

Deep inside, his thoughts and feelings were all consumed with the betrayal of Hans and to be forever apart from his own mother. He cringed, gripping tight on his thin wooden staff. His anger grew over thinking of the thirteenth prince of the southern isles. The trust he had gave him and the fellowship they once had, all traded to rule over Arrendelle. Jack narrowed his head, gripping his eyes shut.

Hans had destroyed his family and taken most from him. All that remains now is protecting Elsa from the world that he was banished from. Inside from the balcony, Elsa stood, gazing out the open doorway over to Jack. She could see the pain in his eyes. A part of blamed herself for his misery. But she couldn't let herself be consumed by this tragedy they had both suffered. Elsa looked up to her friend.

Just then, Olaf entered into the throne room.

"Hi Elsa." He said, padding up to the snow queens side.

The small snow man then looked and saw Jack sitting out on the balcony.

"Hi Jack!" He said just as he walked toward the doorway.

Elsa then reached down to the snowman's wooden hand. The snow man stopped and looked back to Elsa.

"No Olaf." said the snow queen as she came down on her knees.

"Jack needs some space."

"Oh, ok." he said.

Olaf looked to Jack. He looked so upset.

"Is he..?"

Elsa sighed and narrowed her eyes. Olaf frowned, knowing it was true.

"Jack lost everything." said Elsa remembering back in Arrendelle, seeing his mother. How torn and heart-broken she was to see her only child be forced away.

"But He still has you." Olaf said looking Elsa.

The snow queen turned to Olaf.

"Jack still cares about you. I mean, remember the time you had back at the pond. and how he went all that way to try and find you?"

Elsa looked away, thinking about Olafs words. Through these dark times he had done so much for her, protected her and stood at her side when no one would. He was always there for her. It was her now that needed to help him. Elsa then thought of an idea. The fun times they had when they were young, skating over the frozen pond.

Elsa smiled gazing up to Jack. Getting on her feet, Elsa She twirled her hand, forming a little snow flake. The snow queen the tossed it into the air and watched as small speck of frost glided toward Jack, sifting and twirling. The snowflake drifted till it came in front of Jack. The young white haired man raised his head up, opening his eyes to be met with the sight of the snowflake.

The small frost drifted upward. Jack reached his hand up and touched it with the side of his finger. The snowflake then floated off the balcony and toward the stone mountains that stood before the castle. Jack turned and gazed out, watching as it flouted away and vanish in the far distance. Later he then turned to the doorway and saw Elsa, standing at there, smiling at him. Just chuckled, seeing that he used one of his own tricks.

"Nice one, El." said Jack as he turned around to her.

Elsa smiled proudly, knowing she must had done it well.

"Thanks." She said blushing a bit.

Jack stood up off the railing and came up to Elsa.

"Jack," said Elsa.

"It's nothing, Elsa." he said, thinking she would ask him if he still thought of Hans.

Jack slowly shifted his head around to the side. Elsa placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head around to face her. Jack glance and his eyes were met by her beauty. The snow queen gave a smile, her blue eyes glistening like the shine of diamonds. Her soft and smooth hand slowly fell down his cheek, she reached down and took hold of his hand.

"That's not what I wanted to ask you." she said.

"Oh..." said Jack, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"It's alright, Jack." Elsa reassured.

"What I was going say was... do you want to build a snowman?"

Jack gazed back up at her, his attention captured from the few single spoken words. For so long he was left without hearing or saying them himself. They were the very words that had brought joy and fun to both their lives, the heart to their friendship.

"Yes." He said, a grin of happiness appeared on his face.

"I want to build a snow man."

(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for it being so long to be posted, as I said before I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for this story. If you all would like to make requests and share some of you thoughts as to where I should take this story, feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Such a well heard and an expected one at that. The snow queen took hold of Jack's then turned and began walking toward the door way out from room. For so long she had waited for this moment, to finally be with one true friend, to share her powers of the winter's must know elements. Yet now, there would be more to it than before.

"Hey..." he said,being pulled toward the doorway to the stairway.

Elsa turned to look at him. She too had a smile, one of such joy, a sight he had seen long ago and had missed so much.

"Come on!" she said in a tone of laughter and excitement.

She pulled Jack along. The young white haired man followed her to the stairway. Olaf jumped and chased after them in a quick paste.

"I'm coming!" he said, so eager to join in with fun.

The two friends made their way down the ice stairway. They came into the foyer below where Marshmellow was. The giant man of snow gazed up and saw the two friends padded down the stairs, to the ice floor below. Elsa came down first. She turned to Jack, as placed his bare feet upon the ground.

"Are you ready?" she said, just about to make another ball of snow as she had always did before.

"Hang on." Jack said.

Elsa stared up to him curiously.

"Let me try."

Jack set his staff up against the railing of ice, at the side of the steps. He began to twirl his hands around, his powers beginning to forge a snowball as it did Elsa. A blue flash of light to which a ball of snow emerged.

Elsa began smiling in a joyous light. The same trick she had always did long ago, now before her, Jack takes steps in her path. With the same powers as her, for once, she felt less lonely. It had once been, she was but one among ordinary people. Till now, when she had gave Jack the same powers as her. Somehow, she come to see a side of brightness, to what was a occurrence of horror.

"Alright." Jack said seeing the ball of snow get quiet enough to the point.

"Here we Go!"

Jack then blasted the snow ball high above to the ceiling. Elsa and Jack stared up to the fastly rising snow ball. Marshmallow and Olaf gazed up as well, the small snowman gasped in amazement. Reaching high above, the blast of power from Jack exploded and countless flakes of snow descended below.

Jack was left without any words. He looked to Elsa, who looked to him in the same light. She too was so amazed as he was. So ironic, thrilled by the sight of magic from her childhood friend. For once it was her in his place.

"That was Amazing!" said Olaf as he hopped down from the ice steps and upon the floor.

Jack looked back to the snowman, he grinned feeling proud at his accomplishment.

As the snow continued to fall, the foyer's floor became covered with the white specks of frost. The was only a wide clearing in the middle for ice.

The two friends were reliving their past, they rolled around in the big lumps of snow that were up against the ice walls. Down a steep slope of snow, Jack and Elsa spun in a around on their sides. Coming down to the bottom. They both sat up, laughing. Jack turned around to look at her. Elsa did the same back.

It wasn't until they were called upon, did they look from one another.

"Heads up!"

They both gazed up and saw Olaf rolling down the hill and building up to a large ball of snow. The two friends split from one another as Olaf came down. The snowman was engulfed in an entire snowball, his head peaking out and his mouth covered by snow.

"Olaf!" said Elsa as she came up to him.

"Are you okay?"

Olaf muffled from his mouth being covered mouth.

"Here let me help you."

As the snow queen helped the snowman

As Elsa helped Oaf, Jack gazed toward them, staring toward Olaf trapped in snow. He began smiling with a scheming intention in mind He turned to the snow beneath him and scooped up a snow ball. As he mended it into a round ball, he blow his freeing breath upon it. He looked toward the snow queen.

Elsa had broke Olaf free of the large snowman.

"Aw, man." He said after he broke free from his cluttered snow trapping.

"You Okay?" She asked again.

"A-huh." said the snowman.

Suddenly, Elsa felt a snowball hit her shoulder and burst upon impact. She turned back to Jack, who was laughing and smiling. A good try, but she wasn't going to let him get away with it. She forged a snowball in her hand and then turned to Jack, in a blink of an eye, she threw the ball at him. Jack was struck against his chest.

"Hey!" he said.

"Well you stated it." said Elsa.

Jack grinned.

"Alright then." he said he said as he quickly scoped up more snow from the floor.

Elsa quickly reacted and dashed to find cover. Jack had already made his snowball and was about to toss it at Elsa. Before he could hit Elsa, she had took cover behind a small hill of snow. She peered from her cover, after her friend was left without a ball of snow to fight with.

She quickly hid back and made another ball of snow.

She came back to sight afterwards and was about to throw, only to find that Jack was gone. Elsa was left so clueless, when suddenly she was hit again from behind.

"Hey!" She said, looking back to see jack hovering in the air

Jack just chuckled.

Though his victory short lived, as Elsa threw her snowball and hit him in face, knocking him to the ground. He landed flat on the floor of snow. He moaned, leaning up from the floor.

"Okay, you win." he admitted.

Elsa smirked in a proud way. Jack picked himself up back on his bare feet.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked to the open space of ice. If there was one thing she was going to miss from the pond, it was ice skating.

"I think that I would like to skate."

Jack smiled. He was hoping she would say that.

"Alright,, come on." He said stepping onto the sheet of ice

"Wait Jack." she said.

Jack turned his head and looked to her.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You can't go skating like that." said Elsa, pointing down to his bare feet.

Jack stared down at them.

"Hang on." said Elsa.

The snow queen twirled her hand around as her powers emerged. They descended down to Jack feet, a bright flash then covered them from their sight. Suddenly Jack rose up some from the cold solid floor. The light then faded away and showed a pair of white skates. Jack gazed down, surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Wow!" he said.

Jack gazed back up at Elsa. Their powers but an amazing factor on it's own, there were such discoveries to them as well. To create life, to make clothing, was there more then that? What else could they do? So many questions and answers that could be found.

"Are you ready?" Elsa said.

She took his hand again. Jack turned and set his staff up against the stair railing, he turned back to the snow queen,

"Yeah." he answered.

Elsa and Jack then move out from the stairway, they skated across the floor of ice as they did on the pond. Along side one another, they circled around the foyer. Jack continuously pushed at his feet, one at a time, he glided across the ice floor.

The snow queen then came around to face Jack. She grabbed Jack's other hand. They faced one another as they began the twirled around the foyer. Jack and Elsa chuckled as the spun all around the foyer. It was nothing new, they did before in the ballroom and over the pond. To be so long apart, it was meant a great deal for them to have these times again.

While caught up in such time, looking from the hallway to the palace doors, North was witnessing the revisiting times of the two friends.

He stood within the mouth of the door, and watched Jack and Elsa skate across the floor. To his both his side, side Phil and Al were standing behind the white bearded man. There wasn't anything more he loved to see, was the joy between people. But it was the danger they both were in, with the power of Arendelle under Hans control. One of the yetis muffled to the white bearded man about the two friends.

"It is, Al." Said the white bearded man.

"But I can't help but get the feeling they're still in danger."

Phil muffled, asking if Hans was the reason as to why.

"Hans is precisely the reason."

North turned to two Hairy men.

"With Arrendelle now under his rule, he'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way."

North turned back to the two friends. If this feeling was true, then it would mean they needed to be safe guarded from the outside world. And he couldn't do it alone.

"Come, to the slay!" He said turning to the two.

North began to walked down the hall, to the palace doors.

(**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if there any any requests or instructive criticism, please feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

North pulled open the ice, solid doors and walked out to his sleigh that stood before the castle. The white bearded man claimed inside and took hold of the large, leather strap. He turned to Phil and All, as the two Yeti's came up and climbed in.

"Hurry, you two." he said, eager to get the sleigh moving.

Phil muttered to North. But North was in no mood to hear of it. His main concern was for them to get back to the North pole as soon as they could. Jack and Elsa were in great risk, North knew that to be true. Prince Hans was relentless and he knew for a fact he would eventually come for the two. North wasn't going to standby and let it happen. Though he was only a single man,he knew exactly who could help.

The two sat in the back of the sled. It was then, North whipped down the strap, making the reindeer groan and then dash forward. As they galloped a short way, they began to rise up in their air. They then made a u-turn and soured outward from the North Mountain. He traveled westward, toward the place of the trolls. Upon reaching the hidden area of the stone people, North's sleigh came downward to the ground below, landing upon the hard smooth rock surface. Once the reindeer had settled, North climbed out of the sleigh. He began walking into the site, where the trolls were in their form of oval shaped rocks.

"Grand Pabbi!" North called.

The rocks began to rumbled upon the ground and then rolled in North's direction. The white bearded man became surrounded, just as the trolls turned to their true form.

"Santa's back!" one of them called.

As they all cheered and chattered, tt was from the crowd of trolls, that grand Pabbi came forth to North.

"Grand Pabbi." said North.

"We must talk."

"Indeed we do." said the old troll.

"You know?" asked North.

Grand Pabbi nodded his head. He looked up to the full moon that glowed ever so brightly above. North looked up to the glowing white orb above.

"Manny." he said.

"Manny has told me of what happened." Pabbi explained as he looked to North.

"Then you know why I'm here." North said.

The wise old troll nodded his head, yes. He knew what reason it was that North had come.

"I fear that Jack and Elsa are still in grave danger. I fear Prince Hans isn't through with them yet. There's no telling what he'll do next."

Pabbie shook his head, agreeing with North. The prince's next intention was but a mystery and couldn't be told.

"You know that I am willing to protect them." said the white bearded man.

"But I can't do it alone."

"I'm afraid I don't know how much Help I can be." said the stone troll.

"Even if I was to erase the memories of Jack and Elsa from the people, the truth will eventually find it's way back."

North thought for what the Troll had said. He wasn't asking for North to just wipe the peoples memories away,not even Jack's mother. It would be far worse than losing Jack to begin with. Not to mention, he couldn't just do that to the two friends. They had already gone through enough as it was.

"No, I refuse to let that pass." said North.

"Even if we did, the people would still see them as a threat to the kingdom."

North was right. Even if the people had forgotten about them, the moment of seeing their powers would only be a reminder of the danger.

"There's only but one thing we can do." said North.

Pabbie knew what he was referring to.

"The Guardians." he said.

North nodded his head. He knew that he, the tooth fairy, the easter bunny and sandman were be the best protection for the two. They had watched over them from the very beginning, protecting the, guarding them with their lives. If there was anyone who could keep them safe, it was them.

"It has always been of job to protect the children of the world." North explained.

"We have protected Jack and Elsa thus far, but we have never been needed then at this very time."

North turned and began to walk back to his sled. As he walked away, Pabbie groaned as he thought to the

"I only hope it will be enough." Pabbie said.

North flew back into the sky above. As they went further out toward Arrendelle, North pulled out a snow globe from his red coat pocket.

"Here we go!" He said as he threw it ahead of the reindeer.

The globe then exploded, making a portal. The sleigh passed through, coming into what the frozen tunnel. The reindeer landed upon the solid ice floor of the tunnel and ran the rest of the way. The sleigh landed on the ice floor as was dragged along the way. As the approached the end, North pulled onto the strap, halting the deer from proceeding any forward. The reindeer slowly came to a slow stop, coming into the launching place of the sleigh. When the sleigh had stopped, smal elves and Yetis came forth to the deer and led them forward to the doorway ahead of them.

After they had settled in the middle of the room, North set down the strap and climbed out of the sleigh.

"Come on." he said to the two yeti's.

North walked to the side doors that led to the workshop. Phil and All came out of the sled and followed after North. They passed through the workshop, as the other yeti's continued to work on the toys for the future christmas. Along the way, a few of the small elves followed with a plate of cookies.

All muttered to North, asking what they were going to do protect Jack and Elsa. The three climbed up the stairs, to where they came to the controls that stood before the large globe of earth.

"The same way as the children of the world." North answered, as he looked back to Al.

"Han's may have Arrendelle and the southern isles on his side, but he does not know of one thing…. the Guardians."

North turned and gazed to the large earth model. The small lights that shined on each place of the world.

"Jack and Elsa have always been guarded over by us Guardians." North explained.

"It was a promise we had made to king Adgar and queen Idun long ago. We would watch over them and protect them. Now, we are needed more than ever before."

North looked to a lever, that stood over a large crystal like button. He grabbed hold of the red lever, twisting it before pushing it down.

North gazed up to the roof and saw the northern lights emerge from the roof of his building. The colourful lights traveled out in all directions. North turned toward the burning fire place, he knew that it wouldn't be long before his call would be answered. It was then a hole appeared in the middle of the room. The small elves nearby all spread out from the emerging hole. It was then that a tall standing, grey fur rabbit jumped up from the hole and landed beside it.

"You called?" He asked in an Australian voice.

From above at the roofs opening, a yellow sanded plane flew in and circled around the globe.

"Sandy!" North called, as he waved to him.

And lastly, Tooth, a fairy with the green feathers of a hummingbird came from the roofs hole above and flew down to North. A along with her was three humming bird fairies.

"North!" She said as she came faced with him.

"We're here, what's the emergency?!"

"This better be good, North." said Bunny.

"I got over a billion eggs prepare for easter."

"I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't important, Bunny." Said North.

"I'm afraid we have been asked to the favour of king Adgar."

The three looked at one another curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Bunny, curious as to why.

Sandy nodded his head, showing a question mark upon his head. North sighed before he revealed the answer to them.

"I'm afraid Elsa and Jack's secret was revealed to Arrendelle." North explained to the three Guardians.

They looked to one another, shocked at the news.

"What?" Tooth asked coming forth to North.

"They've been both exhaled from Arendelle." North said.

"Wait, banished?" asked Bunny, knowing that Elsa was the ruler of the kingdom.

"I thought Elsa was supposed to be the queen."

"Not anymore." said North.

"Prince Hans of the southern isles now rules Arendelle. He tried to kill Jack and Elsa and I fear he might still go after them. He's up to something really bad, I feel it, in my belly. "

"So you got us here, just because of the strange feeling in your belly?" said Bunny as he poked at North's large stomach.

"Bunny, what if they are in danger?" Tooth asked curiously.

Sandy shook his head, yes.

"Bunny, remember what we had promised Adgar and Idun?" North asked.

"We said we would protect them. This time, they need our help more than ever."

"Okay, okay." said Bunny.

"I'll help."

"We will too." said Tooth.

North smiled, knowing that he could count on their help. He looked over to the globe, gazing up at the place where Arendelle could be seen. If it was that his belly was telling the truth, then he was prepared if Hans did attempt to go after Elsa and Jack. Though, it soon wouldn't be Hans that the four guardians would worry about.

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or ideas you wish to present, please feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The month of June had ended and weeks had passed since the queen's winter upon Arendelle. It was the day that stood in the middle of July and the day was at its time of mid town. Within the village, the many citizens of Arrendelle go about their business, shopping at the markets or the children running and playing. The relief of being relieved from the cold barren winter once a strong feeling by each of them. With the queen and her personal friend now banished from the kingdom, the people felt so rejoiced by this freedom from her curse.

All of them felt safe under the new rule of Prince Hans. At least they were all convinced so by his lies from him and The Duke of Wesselton. At the very edge of the village, from above the roof of the many houses, a familiar figure with white hair flew down from the sky above and landed down upon one of the roofs of the house. From the view of roof above, he gazed down to the streets below to the few citizens who walked from separate directions. To leap down from the roof or from them to be see him was to be taken to face the new king.

"Okay Jack." He said to himself.

"Just play it safe and don't let any of the villagers see you. The last thing you need is to get into another conflict with Hans."

He turned and looked down the way toward his old house. With no money and unable to find food at the North mountain, he knew that his mother would help them, being a baker and all. However he couldn't risk being seen by any of the people or by guardsmen. He didn't want to place her in any risk to face justice.

With Prince Hans in power, his first action was to declare a law that if the queen or Jack Overland ever returned, they would be charged with treason and sentenced to death. The same would go for anyone who would help them. He sighed, thinking to himself of the peril he may put himself as well as he in. He had already did the same with Elsa, which lead to them living in that castle in the North Mountain.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said to himself.

"But we need food. Just get in and out. You know your mom is always willing to help you."

He came onto the very top of the roof.

"Don't mess this up, Jack."

Jack leaped up and flew high in the sky. Like a bird taking flight he then he flew ahead toward the bakery. He soured over the small village below, slowly he began descending downward to the very top of the roof. He swooped above the people who came beneath him, his show disappearing at the moment it came. When he had finally came to his old his old house. He flew toward his old bedroom window and slowly came before it. He then pushed the window open and came inside of his old room.

He came down upon the floor and closed the door behind him. After of which he began making his way to the doorway that lead into the hallway.

Jack came down the steps to the kitchen below. There below, he saw his mother standing in front of a large bucket of water, washing dishes. Jack stood for a moment, imagining how lonely she must be. Now that he only son had been banished from Arrendelle. He sighed in a soft tone before he gazed back to his mother..

"Mom?" He spoke up.

She turned and gasped, dropping the plate she had on the ground below. She stood in silence, completely taken by surprise by the presence of her son.

"Jack!" She said in utter shock.

Jack walked down the steps and came up to his mother. She was looking up to her son, a shock and surprise expression was upon her face. For so many weeks Jack had been long absent from her life due to Hans rule over her to set her eyes upon her own flesh and blood once more, was a desire she had longed to come true. Without a single doubt in her mind, she lunged upon him and took her son in her arms.

Jack gazed down to his mother, hearing her sob and seeing her tears leak from her eyes. He frowned, thinking of what torment she was going through this passing time. She was now left alone and without the family that he was to her, another thing that would add to the flame of his hate for Hans. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close through her tears.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered to comfort his mother.

He placed his hand upon her head as she continued sobbing.

"I missed you." She said.

"I know, I know." said Jack as they departed from each other.

She sobbed once more before whipping her tears from her eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

The young white haired man sighed, knowing that what he was going to do would place his mother in danger. But if it was that he and Elsa would continue to live in the north mountain, it was a risk he was forced to take.

"I need your help." Jack said.

"Me and Elsa need don't have any money and all trading posts have been offered a reward by Hans if we come by."

His mother narrowed her eyes for all she was told. She too was well aware that the new King of Arrendelle was breaking his word to her. He banished them claiming it to be the best punishment for their so-called 'crime'. But now, he placed them both as wanted fugitives to the kingdom. Not only that, he had just severed their way of getting any food, therefore starving them in the barren cold north mountain.

"Why is he doing this?" She asked as she looked to him.

"Hans gave me his word, he told me that banishment would spare you from execution. But now he places a bounty on you both."

Jack groaned as he shown a glare. He knew that Hans's word was nothing more but a lie as it always had been. Finally gaining the throne was but not enough for him. He wished for the death of both him and Elsa with the bounty he placed upon them. The word he gave was but another betrayal on his part, nothing more.

"He wants us both dead." Jack said, knowing very well of Hans intentions.

"Like he always did."

Jacks mother sighed ever so more. Ever since everything had happened and Hans becoming the king, things have all changed. Not for the better. Now her own son and the daughter of King Adgar was looked to be a fugitive that was wanted dead by the king.

"Ooh…" She moaned, covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head.

Jack set his hand upon her mother's shoulder. She gazed back up to her, keeping her mouth covered with her hand.

"I don't wish to place you in danger." said Jack.

"But I know that you are the only one that can help us."

His mother sighed and narrowed her hand. She knew that the law forbid her from helping her son or the queen. But it was a law that she couldn't follow. Her love for her son and loyalty to Adgar and Idun were far stronger than that. She refused to follow the same way as the people were not, nor did she care of what would happen to her. She wanted nothing more then for Jack and Elsa to be safe and alive. There was not any consequence that would bring her fear to do no such thing.

Jacks mother had filled a woven basket full of food. Three long strains of bread, some fruit and whatever strand of food she could provide for them. After she had finished, she handed him the basket.

"Thank you, mom." Jack said gratefully as he took the basket from her.

She nodded her head in response to her son.

"I hope it's enough." She said.

"This is plenty." Said Jack, appreciating all that she had gave to her.

Jack then turned and began rushing up the stairs to his old room.

"Wait!" His mother said as she followed him upstairs.

Jack came into his room and up to the window that was at the very end.

"Jack!"

He turned and saw his mother coming into his room. He turned to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, concerned of the danger he would be spotted by the villagers.

"How are you suppose to..."

"Don't worry." He said as he turned to the open window.

"I have a way back."

Jack climbed out the window and when there came a gust of summer wind he was blown off from the window. His mother gasped at the sight when suddenly she saw his sour up into the sky like a bird taking flight. His mother ran to the window and gazed down the way that Jack had gone. She was met by the sight of her son, souring past several houses before he was taken high into the clear sky above.

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests please feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Wow!" Jack cried out as the wind continued to carry Jack from Arrendelle and guided him along the way to the North mountain.

Jack soured high into the sky above the town of Arrendelle, holding the basket of food given to him by his mother. The white haired young man gazed downward at the houses below which slowly grew smaller the more he towered into the sky. He laughed as he then faced forward, relieved that he had made it out without being seen by any of the guardsmen or people.

He looked down at his basket of food he was carrying to the ice castle where he and Elsa now called home.

"I did it." He told himself.

"This will last us a while."

However he sighed as he thought of Hans bounty upon him and Elsa. He looked to starve them out. To know that it was like a death sentence to them both, it was very much fuel to the hatred he had upon the prince of southern isles. Hans looked keep them far from their home and to ensure that they would be of no concern of return. For hunger if not satisfied, the time one would endure from it would become a tool of murder in of itself.

He glanced back at Arrendelle for a moment as he saw the distance he was making was beginning to shrink the whole kingdom. Jack could feel the need of quelling his need to rid his abhorred enemy. Yet he didn't look to let it overpower him and cause him to make the rash decisions that he would do if driven by it. He wished not to sink down to the actions Hans would take.

Clouded within his thoughts at the moment, it was then Jack was suddenly struck from below.

"Wow!" Jack cried as he fell from the sky.

The young white haired man in a rapid span of time, descended down the forest below. He crashed through the pine tree's branches and pines before he landed hard upon the ground below, rolling before finally coming to a stop.

Jack groaned as he leaned up off the ground, rubbing his white haired covered head.

"Ow!" He said, feeling the bumps upon his head.

He looked up at the sky in hopes of seeing what it was that knocked him from the sky with such ease. However his sight was only of a clear blue sky right above the tipping tops of the trees. Nothing more than that.

"What... was that?" He asked himself.

Jack gazed to the basket of food he carried. To his luck it, the basket was not damaged, but it was tipped upon his side where the food was spurted out upon the forest floor.

He sighed and shook his head in complete disbelief.

"Great." He said as he got up off the ground.

His intentions were to hurry for he was not far from Arrendelle. For down where he had fallen, their were some who looked to cut the trunk of a tree for wood. That or or one who wished to hunt, they would find and give word of his presence to Hans. Therefore endangering him and Elsa. He had to be quick and he needed to return to the North Mountain.

He walked over to the basket and tipped upon the bottom. He began filling the basket with the food that had fallen out. Just as he was to place the last piece of food inside, it was then he heard the sound of an owls hoot from above him. The young man turned and gazed up to tree to his right where he spotted an owl perched upon a tree. However the owl didn't appear like any he had ever seen, for it's feathers were made from solid ice and it's eyes were of pitch white that glowed

Jack stood up off the ground and turned to the ice solid owl. He expected that Elsa was able to create life from her powers, yet he was unaware she had created anymore other than Olaf and Marshmallow. However this owl didn't appear to be anything like what Elsa would make. It seemed in some way to be different in that he himself couldn't clearly figure out.

Though he didn't exactly have much time to ponder. He looked back in the direction of the North mountain and knew that it was time for him to be on his way. As he glanced back to the owl one final time, he turned away and walked to the spot where his staff was. He picked it up off the ground, keeping a glance upon the owl for the slightest of the movements. Though he had shifted his sight away and leaped back into the sky, flying back into the sky above.

The owl of which turned and gazed in the direction of Jack. The bird of which spread out his wings of ice and leaped from the branch of the tree.

* * *

It was a time before Jack had returned to the north mountain. He flew toward the balcony, which now was repaired from the attack. The two door of which were opened to reveal the throne room of the snow queen. Jack landed before the doorway and walked into the castle.

Jack came into the throne room where he found Elsa sitting on her ice throne along with Olaf who sat before her. Elsa's blue eyes gazed up from the snowman and saw Jack walking in carrying a basket of food.

"Jack!" She said in relief as she got up off her throne and came up to Jack.

Olaf turned and gasped gleeful.

"Jack's home!" He gasped out.

The snow queen looked down to the basket he was holding. It was all stoked full of bread and fruit, even some chocolate. It was very much a surprise for her to see him bring home something for them to eat. With the bounty that Prince Hans had placed upon them, it was hard for them to get any food from any trading post. Of course North when he passed by from time to time would often bring with him some thing for them to eat. However time never waited for them. They need food more than anything to survive.

Jack looked down the basket he carried in his hand.

"Got some food." He said as he raised it up.

"Oh, Jack." She said, looking up at him.

"How did you manage to get this?"

Jack hesitated to say how he did. He knew that she wouldn't exactly take kindly to the answer and the way he went about it.

"Well... it wasn't easy." Jack admitted.

"But I managed to..."

It was at that point that Elsa frowned as the idea came into her mind. His brief silence to her question was more then enough to convince her of his actions. To her guess he must have been very reckless when he had committed them.

"Jack, you didn't..." She asked.

"Didn't have much of a choice, Elsa." Jack insisted.

"But I wasn't seen by anyone there."

"Jack you know we can't go back to Arrendelle." Elsa reminded.

"It's now too dangerous for us to go there. What if you had been seen? Prince Han's would have you..."

"But we need to get food some way," Jack insisted, knowing that they were due to starve if this was to continue.

"I'm don't care about any law Hans made, I'm not just going to let us starve to death up here."

While it was something that was given a very probable chance, there still was something to keep in mind. There was of course North to keep in mind. He would come by and give them the things that they needed. That was when he was given the chance through his daily work of making toys for all the children of the world before Christmas.

"But maybe we should just leave it to North." Elsa suggested, knowing that it was the safest chance they had.

"We can't always rely on North." Jack said.

Jack walked past her and set the basket on the throne. After of which he set his staff beside the ice solid chair and placed his hands on his hips. He sighed and shook his head.

"I saw my mother." He said.

Hearing Jack, Elsa cupped her hands and frowned.

"You went to her, didn't you?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded his head to her.

"Yeah." He said.

"She gave all this."

The snow queen's thoughts were very much divided when told of Erika's decision to help them. She knew that the law forbid her from helping her and her son. The risk of it would put her own life in danger and she would be viewed as a traitor. Yet still the fear of consequence didn't repel her from helping them in their time of need. A part of her felt very much thankful for her to make such a choice like the one she did make. It was good for her to know that there was at least someone of Arrendelle who refused to be guided by the lies of Prince Hans, like a flock of sheep being guided by a Shepherd.

"He's making everything hard for us." He said looking back to Elsa.

"North was right, he's never going to keep his word."

Jack spoke the very truth, for the word given by the new king of Arrendelle proved to be a complete sin. Yet Elsa still pleaded to know of why he was doing this to them. He had all that he desired and the kingdom was not at his beckon call. Is that not enough for him? Was banishment from Arrendelle not suitable to his desires?

"Why is he doing this to us?" Elsa asked.

"He has everything he wants. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

The short answer was one that they both feared the most.

"Because he wants us both dead." Jack said, knowing it was his true intention.

Hearing his answer, Elsa gazed up to him and felt he fear come over her. Of course she knew it to be true.

"Oh, Jack." She said turning away and lowering her head.

"What are going to do?"

Jack couldn't say just what would be their actions. They were in a world that didn't understand them, therefore fear was response they would all have of them. In truth they were outcasts, all alone in the only world they have ever know. Jack sighed and narrowed his head as he tried to think of what they were to do next.

However neither of them notice that just outside the throne room, perched on the balcony was the ice solid owl gazing in to the two friends.

* * *

Standing before what was an large snow glob, a man gazed inside the clear class ball where he saw an image of Jack and Elsa. The eye's of the owl giving all that he was seeing inside the throne room of Elsa's ice castle. He came forward to the glob and gazed very profoundly to the sight of the two friends.

"I finally found you." He said.

"Both of you, after all this time. The mortal world has kept up apart for so long. Took you away from me."

The stranger raised his closed fist by the anger he had at the moment. It was then he released his clinched fist and waved his hand over the glob, covering it in ice and frost.

"But this time, it will be different." He said as he watched the glob be covered with ice.

**(I hope u enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review!)**


End file.
